


Whiteboard

by lostinsanity



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - College/University, Artists, Deaf Character, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, artist!zayn, deaf!zayn, musician!niall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-19
Updated: 2012-11-19
Packaged: 2017-11-19 01:05:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/567295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostinsanity/pseuds/lostinsanity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Niall’s a musician, Zayn’s an artist. Music and art are their lives, respectively. And the story shouldn't be much more complicated from there. But it is, because Zayn is deaf.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Whiteboard

**Author's Note:**

> I just really want to thank Courtney for listening to me scream and cry every time I think of a new fic idea, you hold my hand through it all.

_  
_

There’s always that one thing that someone’s so passionate about. For some it could be writing, for others it could be dancing, and for still others it could be acting. It’s that thing that you spend hours doing, days thinking about, that you think could maybe, just maybe, be your outlet, be your calling. It’s that thing that you do when you need to release that pent-up energy and angst and it’s that thing that makes you feel so much better.

For Niall Horan, it’s music.

For Zayn Malik, it’s art.

Niall’s been playing guitar for as long as he remembers, and he’s been singing for even longer than that. The way the notes ring out from his throat and collide with the humming strings of his guitar sends chills up his spine. He loves sitting down in the middle of nowhere and just strumming, making music. It’s beautiful, and it makes him happy, and it’s just what he does.

Zayn just does this magical thing when he’s placed in front of an easel. His mind starts racing ahead of him, telling his hands what to do, and then there are streaks of paint across the paper, and they’re slowly forming into something, whatever Zayn’s thinking of at that moment. Give him a sketch pad and he’ll be drawing a perfect human face, from the bridge of the nose to the cheekbones to the lips to the hair. To Zayn, a slap of red on a canvas is angry, and a dabble of blue is depressed, and a splatter of yellow is happy. Art is just Zayn’s thing.

You’d think that for two people to love something that much, and to be so close to each other, that they’d be able to appreciate it, but that’s not how it goes, really.

Niall doesn’t know what art means, he’s always seen it as a waste of paper and a waste of space. He can barely draw a stick figure.

Zayn’s never heard a single music note in his life. Zayn is deaf.

~

The day Zayn meets Niall is really a mess, in every way. He wakes up late that January morning to an angry-looking younger sister, who’s really just upset because the boy she likes doesn’t like her back, and once he gets out of bed, she scolds him for not paying attention to his alarm clock. Of course, she realizes her mistake and apologizes for it after, and Zayn brushes her off, telling her it’s okay, but it’s not really.

In the shower he runs out of his favorite conditioner, and so his hair is brittle that day, and he barely bothers putting it up in a quiff, because what for?

He drops his tea on his lap at breakfast, and after he’s finished screaming, he’s got to go change his trousers again, even though they were his favorite pair.

He misses the bus to his first University class, so he ditches it that morning, having to walk the four miles to the art school he’s attending. He wouldn’t find it such a bother, but it’s a busy morning, and he can’t hear the horns blaring at him as they drive by, telling him to get out of the crosswalk, so he almost gets hit seven times on the way to class that day.

When he finally gets to the building, the receptionist can’t sign, and they have to waste time on pointless little notes for Zayn to finally get his schedule.

And when he goes to his second class of the year, he looks down at his schedule and looks up at the door and realizes the room he was directed to is a music room.

And he can’t even hear.

~

Niall’s in the middle of piecing a song together when the lanky, dark haired boy strides into the room. His fingers break away from the neck of his guitar and his other hand drops the pencil he was holding, but his guitar pick is still in his mouth and he can’t help but realize how funny he must look when he spits it out onto the ground.

“Hi,” he offers, but the boy doesn’t pay attention, just stares blankly around the classroom. Niall thinks that’s pretty rude of him--he’s obviously a new kid, why’s he ignoring Niall when all he’s trying to do is be nice?

They’re the only two in the room, so it’s not like Niall could be talking to anybody else. Niall tries again, but the boy is still just staring at the drum set next to him, so, what the hell?

Niall’s almost about to get angry when the boy looks up--well, jolts up really, as if he’s finally noticing someone else is in there with him. Suddenly, he’s making these weird movements with his hands, and Niall’s confused at first, and then oh. It’s sign language. He’s deaf.

Of course, Niall doesn’t know sign language, so he just waves at the boy, and really, it’s quite awkward, because what would you do if you were in Niall’s situation? He tries to call the boy over, tries to gesture to him, but it’s not really working because the boy just stands there with furrowed eyebrows and a rumpled forehead, so Niall gets off his stool and goes over to the boy and sticks out his hand.

The boy grabs it, kind of hesitantly, because, well, Niall’s a stranger and he doesn’t know sign and of course Zayn can’t really communicate with him if he can’t sign, but he shakes it anyway.

Niall looks around the room for something, anything to make this less awkward, and he ends up grabbing the blue marker that’s lying on the edge of the whiteboard and writing out ‘Hi, I’m Niall’ in crooked, slanted letters. A smile breaks out on the boy’s face and he picks up the red marker and spells out ‘Zayn’ in perfect script. Niall doesn’t really know how to pronounce the name, but then again neither does Zayn about Niall’s, so they teach each other. Zayn even talks with his voice instead of his hands this time, because hey, he’s deaf, not mute.

They don’t really know what to do after that, so Niall sits down on his stool again and starts plucking at his guitar while Zayn leans against the whiteboard, watching Niall closely. It feels sort of weird, to have someone watch Niall play and not even hear it, but it’s okay, because Zayn’s nice and Zayn’s new, and Niall really can’t be mean to someone who’s nice and new.

It isn’t long before the time slot for that class ends, and Zayn realizes he should stop, should go get his schedule fixed so he’s not wasting an hour and a half in that room every day, but he doesn’t really want to. He just leaves, giving a brisk nod to Niall on the way, and Niall watches Zayn’s back as he leaves the room, and Niall kind of wishes he’d stay.

~

Niall’s waiting in the music room the next day, his guitar next to him as he places a stand next to his stool again. The notebook he’s holding is full of dog-eared pages and half-written songs but that’s okay, because well, it’s Niall and he’s just erratic and unorganized like that.

He opens his guitar case kind of slowly, eyes on the door, as if he’s waiting for Zayn to come back, but really, it’s a long shot, because who even knows why Zayn walked in the day before? Niall’s slow with his strumming and he’s not even really adding to the song he’s putting together because if he did it wouldn’t make any sense and it would be choppy and it wouldn’t even have a beat. Niall’s mind is on Zayn’s face and his hazel eyes and then the door creaks and Niall looks up and it’s Zayn that’s standing there and Niall grins as if he’s known Zayn for years.

Zayn leans up against the white board again, and Niall’s eyes are running over his dark grey tee shirt and the red and white varsity jacket that’s slung over it and the dark wash jeans that lay low on his hips. Niall doesn’t really know what to do, but he doesn’t want to leave Zayn there alone, so he gets up and heads over to him again, sauntering. Zayn’s thousand-watt smile breaks out, because Zayn actually thinks Niall’s pretty cool, even if he doesn’t know how to sign and he can’t really talk to Zayn.

Zayn watches as Niall picks up that blue marker again and puts it to the white board, and when he takes it away it says ‘Hi’, with the cutest little smiley face Zayn’s ever seen. Zayn can’t resist, so he grabs the red marker and before he knows it he’s drawn a roughness of Niall’s face and Niall’s gawking.

Zayn shrugs and puts a little top hat on his little red Niall, and soon Niall laughs, and Zayn wishes he could hear it, because he thinks it should be a beautiful laugh. Zayn looks at Niall, at his white-blonde hair that’s dark at the roots and his eyes that he could swim in and the paleness of his skin and Zayn smiles.

Niall draws a stick man on the board now, and he’s pointing his tongue at Zayn, so Zayn draws a dinosaur and makes it eat the little stick man. Niall pulls a hurt face at first, but really, it’s kind of funny, and then Zayn puts a monocle on the dinosaur and gives him a cane, and Niall laughs again, and Zayn likes how pretty Niall’s face is when he laughs.

~

It becomes a regular thing for the two of them, and it lasts months. Zayn goes to the music room where Niall’s always waiting for him, and Niall forgets about his guitar and his song that never gets finished to draw on the white board with Zayn.

They cover it with stupid doodles of smiley faces and write each other notes and just sit there, for that full hour and a half each day, and do absolutely nothing together. Zayn tries to teach Niall sign language, but Niall can only grasp ‘hello’ and that’s basically a salute, so Zayn gives up and sticks to the white board to communicate. It’s fun and it’s different because finally it’s someone who will listen to Zayn even though Zayn can’t listen to them and it’s someone to spend time with Niall when nobody else would at all.

Niall asks Zayn the story of why Zayn can’t hear, and Zayn writes it out on the whiteboard, complete with tiny pictures and smiley faces and figures. Zayn tells Niall that he wasn’t always deaf, but when he was six years old things started sounding dimmer and dimmer, and he didn’t tell anybody until one morning he woke up and he couldn’t hear his mother calling his name and he was confused. He got out of bed and tried going down the stairs and his mother was singing in the kitchen, but he couldn’t hear it, and then he started crying. Zayn tells Niall that he’s eligible for cochlear implants, that he’s had testing done and that they’re compatible with him, but he can’t get them because he can’t afford them. Zayn wishes he could hear Niall sing, and he tells Niall that, but Niall just laughs at him and hugs him.

Zayn brings a sketch pad to the music room one day, and he writes on the whiteboard in red marker, telling Niall to go play his guitar and Zayn will have a surprise for him at the end of the hour and a half. Niall listens, and Niall sits down on his stool and props his stand up in front of him and picks up his guitar and starts to play. The strings feel strange beneath his fingers after weeks of not playing, but Zayn’s there, and Zayn’s telling Niall to play, so he listens, and finally he finishes the song. And when he looks up, Zayn is grinning like a goon, and he’s holding his pencil and looking down at the sketch pad like it’s his life there.

Niall gets up and walks over and wonders what in the world it possibly could be that Zayn is so happy about on that piece of paper, but then he sees it and it’s Niall. It’s him. He’s sitting on that piece of paper, and the sun is shining through the window onto his face and it’s highlighting his hair, and his expression is focused on the song he’s trying to read on the music stand in front of him. Niall can hear the music coming off of the paper, he can hear the song he’s playing, because Zayn’s drawn him on that sketch pad, and his eyes are closed, and it’s almost like his hands are actually moving because Zayn’s plucked him out of time and dropped him onto a piece of paper and it’s amazing.

Niall stares at Zayn and wants to say something but he can’t because Zayn can’t hear and Niall really wishes he had put up with Zayn while he was teaching him to sign but Niall never did, and he hates himself for it. Niall reaches for the blue marker but Zayn stops him, and Niall looks into Zayn’s eyes and then Zayn’s kissing him and it feels so right.

Niall wants to whisper Zayn’s name but he knows Zayn won’t hear it so he doesn’t, he stops, he pulls back a bit, and Zayn is confused. Niall is confused too, because why in the fuck would Zayn be kissing him? He’s just the kid who sits alone all day in the music room, but then he realizes he isn’t alone, he really isn’t. Because he’s got Zayn with him and it’s nice, and so Niall decides to kiss him again, and even if Zayn can’t hear, he feels like he can hear Niall’s thoughts, and that’s nice, too; it’s almost nicer than the kiss itself.

~

Niall never shuts up about Zayn’s sketch after that. Well, not literally, but every day in the music room, Niall’s nudging Zayn’s arm or writing on the whiteboard about the sketch, asking to see it, and when Zayn tugs the sketch pad from his bag and shows it to Niall, his face lights up, and Zayn really wants to kiss him again. So he does, and Niall’s lips are smiling against his.

Niall finally asks Zayn to be his boyfriend, and when Zayn agrees, Niall dances all over the place because he can’t whoop in glee because Zayn wouldn’t be able to appreciate that. Zayn laughs and dances with him until they’re both out of breath, so they just sit up in the corner of the room and hold each other.

Niall tells Zayn to draw more things, and Zayn does, because really it’s just sketching and he’s been doing that since he was twelve. Zayn draws Niall twice more, and then Zayn draws himself, and then Zayn draws himself and Niall. That one’s Niall’s favorite, because Zayn is sitting on Niall’s stool and Niall is standing behind him, and Zayn’s trying to play Niall’s guitar, but he doesn’t know how to, so Niall’s hands are on top of Zayn’s as he’s teaching him the chords. Zayn’s other hand is resting against the strings but it’s saying ‘love’ to Niall in sign language, his fingers are in that position, and if Niall hadn’t been Googling sign language for the past few weeks then he wouldn’t have noticed. There’s the sun like before and this time it’s across both of their faces, but it’s not the sun that’s lighting up their features. Zayn’s made it possible to draw happiness.

Zayn’s spending a lot more time drawing on the whiteboard with Niall instead of painting, but he doesn’t mind. He likes spending time with Niall, because Niall doesn’t bother Zayn about not being able to hear. Niall kind of likes the silence, actually, even though he’s used to music being in the air. It’s different, sure, but it’s good different.

Zayn will draw a little figure on the board in red marker, and then Niall will animate it, will give it words to say, in blue marker. And they keep adding and adding and adding on until the whiteboard is one big red and blue comic book, and Niall and Zayn are laughing about absolutely nothing.

One day, as the term is drawing to a close and they’re about to be let off for Christmas break, Zayn comes into the music room, but Niall’s not there. There’s a note on the whiteboard in huge blue letters and a terribly drawn grinning figure that is apparently supposed to be Niall.

‘Go to the art room, I have a surprise for you later. Love, Niall’

Zayn smiles and slings his bag back over his shoulder and he can feel his brushes clanking against each other inside of it. He knows they’re tucked away beside his pencils and his sketch pad, which he’s renamed the Niall sketch pad, because it’s full of pictures of the blonde boy and his shining blue eyes. It’s been so long since Zayn’s painted something, and he’s glad that Niall’s going to be there when he starts again.

The art room is lit up when Zayn gets there, and he pushes open the door, and Niall is in a chair off to the side of the room with his feet propped up and his hair falling back from his forehead as he’s reading a music magazine. Zayn’s breath is taken away, because Niall’s so beautiful, and he sits there amongst the mess of easels and paints and brushes and oil pastels and sponges and chalks and pencils, and it’s like Zayn’s standing on a cloud and it’s great.

Zayn makes a noise and Niall turns around and his eyebrows shoot up and a smile stretches across his face, and Zayn loves how wonderfully crooked his teeth are because it’s adorable. Niall gets up and goes over to Zayn and hugs him as if they haven’t seen each other in forever, when in reality they were in the music room just yesterday, drawing all over the whiteboard.

Niall pecks at Zayn’s lips before gesturing and telling him to go paint something, anything. So Zayn listens. He sets up an easel and drops his bag onto a stool and digs through until he gets his brushes, and so he pulls a palette and squeezes out paint onto it and starts painting. Niall sits behind him, watching him, watching the brush run across the paper and leave a story behind it.

Zayn’s brows are furrowed and his tongue is pressed to the corner of his mouth as he drags a swipe of blue onto the canvas. The blue is crying, blending into the sky as rain falls from it. There’s an ocean on the canvas, but it’s an ocean of tears. Then, he picks up another brush and dabs it in the yellow paint, and he’s leaving short strokes near the top of the paper, and soon there’s a sun there, and it’s smiling through the rain and down into the ocean, and it’s almost like the ocean is parting and the sky stops crying, but it isn’t because the paint is all still there on the canvas. The paint is there in swirls and strokes and it’s really beautiful, and once Zayn is done and he takes a narrow brush and scribbles his signature onto the bottom of the canvas, Niall can’t figure out what it is, but it just makes him want to kiss Zayn. But Niall has to keep his mind on the surprise that he’s going to give Zayn soon, and he can’t forget what he has to say, so he’ll analyze Zayn’s painting after, he promises.

Finally Zayn looks over to Niall and his gaze is inquiring, because he knows something is coming, he knows Niall has to tell him something. Niall scoots himself closer to Zayn and buries his face into Zayn’s neck, because for the time being, he just wants to feel close to Zayn. But he starts to realize that it’s almost time for him to go home and they’ve only got about twenty minutes left, so Niall decides it’s time to tell Zayn.

Niall sits up and stands up and backs away from Zayn because he wants Zayn to see him as he says this. He reruns the motions over in his mind and remembers the hours he spent perfecting it and learning it, making sure he knew exactly what he was saying, and made sure he was saying it right, and he’s one hundred percent sure that this is exactly what Zayn needs and he loves it, he loves feeling like he can do this for Zayn. It’s great.

Zayn focuses his eyes on Niall and Niall goes through in his head and makes the hand motions he taught himself over the past few days, just like how he taught himself to play guitar. And then Zayn’s sitting there and his eyes are burning because Niall just said something to him in sign language, which he took the time to learn just for him.

And Niall tells him in sign language, ‘I’m getting you cochlear implants.’

Zayn cries.

~

They’re let off classes for Christmas break and Zayn promises Niall that they’ll spend it together, but Zayn cries, and that’s because Zayn still can’t believe that Niall’s buying him his hearing back. Niall’s family is coming from Ireland to visit him, and Zayn doesn’t want to barge in on that, but Niall insists, so Zayn is at Niall’s house on Christmas Eve, because Niall is coming over to Zayn’s for Christmas dinner.

Niall’s mom can speak sign language, which is something Niall never knew about her,  and she and Zayn have the best conversation, which ranges from television shows to music and finally to art, and Zayn’s face is glowing when he tells her about that, because it’s art and it’s his thing. Niall encourages him to show her his sketches, and it just happens that Zayn has the Niall sketchpad with him, and he shows her, and Zayn doesn’t know why, but she starts crying.

Dinner is nice, they have roast chicken, because Niall knows that Zayn can’t have pork, and he’s nice about it, even though Niall loves him some good pork. Niall’s mother translates things for Zayn, and he’s laughing because Niall’s brother Greg is funny and his father is nice too, and for once Zayn feels like he belongs.

Niall drives Zayn home because it starts snowing and Niall won’t let Zayn walk, even if it’s only a couple miles away and Zayn walks everywhere. Niall pulls up to Zayn’s house and the lights are on upstairs but downstairs the only thing that’s lit up is the Christmas tree, which is glowing in the window. Niall thinks it’s the greatest thing in the world, and he takes Zayn and kisses him hard in the snow before signing out ‘Merry Christmas’ to him.

Zayn cries again once he gets inside because he thinks he’s going to cry every time Niall uses sign language, simply because he knows Niall learned it for him.

Christmas day is a hectic jumble of events, from the moment Zayn wakes up. His youngest sister is bobbing around on his bed and he has to force her off but kisses her cheek anyway and follows her downstairs. They open their gifts, and Zayn cries again when he sees the card that Niall mailed over, and it’s his horrendous drawing of the two of them together. Zayn doesn’t care that Niall’s the least artistic person on the planet, Niall’s his and he loves it.

Niall comes over at around two and he tries to help Zayn’s mom cook but Niall can’t cook for his life, he’s almost as bad a cook as he is an artist, and Zayn giggles at him. Zayn tugs Niall up to his room instead and shows him all the paintings he’s made and the hundreds of sketch books filled with pointless things and it literally documents his growth from when he first started sketching, because really he’s always had a gift. Niall gawks a little bit but then he laughs and Zayn tugs him onto his bed and they lay there for a while, their arms and legs tangled.

Zayn’s mother calls them down for dinner and Niall notices and takes Zayn by the hand and brings him downstairs, and Zayn feels all tingly inside.

They eat dinner and it’s just like they’re a family, and Niall loves it there and tells Zayn’s mother that and she laughs. Zayn’s sisters teach Niall more sign language and when Niall tells Zayn that he loves him, Zayn has to leave the room because he doesn’t want to cry in front of his sisters.

Zayn argues with Niall about Niall getting him a gift, because Niall’s getting Zayn his hearing and he doesn’t deserve any other kind of gifts, but Niall gets Zayn a promise ring and it’s beautiful and Zayn will never take it off. Zayn gives Niall a sketchpad full of sketches of the two of them together, and a guitar pick that Zayn knows Niall’s been wanting for a long time because he broke his favorite one. Zayn feels self-conscious about his gifts because well, Niall’s will top his for the rest of forever, but when Niall flips through the sketchpad, he has tears in his eyes, and then Zayn has to stop himself from crying, too, because he’s cried way too much in the past month.

They spend the rest of the night watching corny movies with the subtitles on and they’re sitting on the sofa drinking hot chocolate and sharing a blanket. Niall is twisting the promise ring that’s on Zayn’s finger and Zayn is playing with Niall’s hair and it’s perfect, absolutely perfect.

~

The night before the procedure is done, Zayn sits awake in bed because he’s so excited that he can’t sleep. He wishes he can call Niall and talk to him until his anxiety goes away enough for him to properly close his eyes, but he can’t and he curses it. But then he realizes that soon he will be able to call Niall, and he feels like he wants to cry again, so he texts Niall instead.

Zayn falls asleep late that night, but he’s up way too early the next day. He grabs a shower and as he’s washing his hair he thinks about what it will be like—he’ll be able to hear the rain hit his windowpane, and he’ll be able to hear his sisters laughing, and he’ll be able to hear Niall. He’ll be able to hear Niall talk and laugh and sing and play his guitar, and that makes Zayn smile.

Niall pulls up in front of Zayn’s house at quarter after seven. The procedure is scheduled for nine, but Niall wants to take Zayn out first, walk around with him, play in the snow maybe.

They go for a little walk around town, and Zayn wants to stop in a little shop and buy something so that he remembers this day. They end up in a Christmas shop, in which everything is on sale, because Christmas is over and nobody wants it anymore. Zayn finds a little ornament and it’s a brown acoustic guitar, and it looks just like Niall’s, and so Zayn has to buy it and he tucks it deep into the pocket of his jacket and goes outside with Niall and they hold hands and kiss before it’s time for Zayn to go to the hospital.

The surgery takes three and a half hours, and Niall sits in the waiting room the whole time, nodding off to sleep, eating about four sandwiches, and he’s bored out of his mind but so jittery that he can’t be bothered to care. When Zayn teeters out of the operating room he has this thing attached to the back of his head and there’s something wrapped around his ears too, but his face is glowing and he runs to Niall and hugs him and drags him into the examination room because now the doctor’s going to turn the implants on and Zayn wants Niall to be there when he does.

Zayn is biting his lip and it almost feels like he’s suspended in time when the doctor grips the side of his head and presses something on the device that’s stuck there, and at first there’s a ringing and it almost hurts Zayn’s ears. But then, the ringing tones down, and he can hear beeping, and there’s a woman talking somewhere, and the doctor is saying ‘Can you hear me?’ and Zayn can.

It’s not long before he’s sobbing like a baby and he’s embarrassed about it because Niall’s there, but Niall’s crying too, and even his sobs sound magnificent to Zayn. The doctor is smiling fondly and steps back as Niall tackles Zayn and he’s crying into Zayn’s ear and Zayn can hear it, he can fucking hear it, and he’s crying harder than he can ever remember crying before.

Zayn pulls back and tells Niall he loves him and for the first time Zayn hears what his voice sounds like. His accent is jumbled and strange from what he remembers other people’s to be, but holy shit, he can hear himself talking. Niall stares back at him and he can only open and close his mouth and say nothing and then Zayn’s laughing and he doesn’t know why, so Niall starts laughing and the two of them are laughing and smiling and crying all at the same time.

The doctor leaves the room for a moment because Zayn’s mom’s coming now and he wants to talk to her before she comes in to see Zayn, and it’s just Niall and Zayn in there alone, and it’s the big moment now, when Zayn’s going to hear Niall’s voice.

Niall stares back at Zayn with those big, watery, crystal blue eyes, and from his lips tumble the words “I love you,” and his voice is beautiful. It’s different, of course, because he’s Irish, but it’s beautiful nonetheless. It’s sweet and emotion-filled and Zayn knows that a giggle from those lips will be a sound sent by angels, and so Zayn pokes Niall in the side and he laughs, and Zayn cries again because Niall is his.

“You’re singing for me the day we get back to classes,” Zayn tells Niall, and it’s weird because they’re having a conversation, they’re speaking to each other for the first time, even though they’ve known each other for almost a full year now.

Niall giggles out, “I know,” and Zayn pulls Niall in by his cheeks and kisses him, and it’s perfect, everything is perfect. And Zayn knows he’s going to go home and paint Niall a picture for this, paint a million pictures for Niall. Zayn knows that everything he is ever going to paint ever again is going to be for Niall, and he loves it.

He loves Niall, and now he can hear Niall too, and it’s wonderful.

It’s really, really wonderful.

 


End file.
